


Clumsy, the Word, as Made Popular by Fergie

by mr_dalliard (gay_for_god)



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: fluff for the sake of fluff, i guess i'm just desperate for more content, i honestly don't know why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_god/pseuds/mr_dalliard
Summary: Just a little fluff between Eric Idle and Michael Palin; I might add some more to this story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Clumsy, the Word, as Made Popular by Fergie

“Michael?” a voice fuzzily reached his ears.

Everything was so dark, and a high-pitched ringing had replaced the sounds of talking.

He forced his eyes open and saw a blurry vision of his cast mates crowded around him. After a moment, Michael could make out some blobs of colour where the set was, but nothing defined. As he began to get a better grasp on his sight, he could see Eric kneeling next to him with the others standing by.

“Jesus, Mike, walk into doorways often?” Eric joked.

Michael shook his head a little to try to get his senses back in check. His shoulder blades were digging into the hard, chilled floor.

“What-what’d I do?”

Gray laughed and replied, “It was your cue, and you walked straight into the doorway for the set and wiped out.” 

“I have to admit, it was pretty funny,” Eric said.

 _Well, that explains that_ , he thought. 

“C’mon, let’s get you off the floor,” John suggested, his voice still sounding rather far away. 

Eric took Michael’s hands and pulled him up to sit, and Michael took a deep breath.

“I’m just glad he’s not unconscious after that,” Terry piped up. 

Gray looked at him and nodded. 

“Me too. Eric, would you mind taking him to the dressing room to get his wits together and make sure there isn’t any… serious injury?”

Eric nodded and placed a hand on Michael’s side as he tried to force himself off the floor. 

“Good god, I feel like I just got hit with a bloody wrecking ball—”

Eric giggled and got him on his feet. 

“Let’s hope it didn’t do that much damage, huh?”

Michael nodded and put his arm around Eric for the support as he limped back to the dressing room. Eric’s hand was warm on his back, and it was a nice contrast from the floor, certainly. The dull pain pulsed in his head, and he wished he hadn’t been so goddamn clumsy. He heard the door open to the dressing room and sighed, relieved. He watched as his fuzzy reflection drifted across the mirror. Eric set him down on a chair, kneeling beside him. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Shitty.”

Eric giggled.

“Yeah, that’s fair. Do you want something to drink?” he asked. Michael shook his head, but Eric lifted an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

Michael hesitated, knowing what Eric wanted. He obliged and muttered out a “water, please”. Eric retrieved a water bottle of his from the other side of the room, undoing the cap and bringing it to Michael’s lips.

“I can hold it, y’know,” Michael protested.

“Let me help you, you prideful bastard.” Michael huffed and let him pour the water onto his tongue.

 _How pretty he is,_ Eric caught himself thinking. He shook it from his head and pried his eyes away from Michael’s flushed lips. He replaced the cap and set it on the floor if he should want it again. Michael stared off into space, clearly still dazed from the accident. Eric decided to pull up a chair next to him, nervous that something was indeed seriously wrong. 

Before he realized it, Michael had snuggled his head into Eric’s shoulder, gently grasping his shirt. Eric felt himself blush, and he hesitantly placed his hand on Michael’s. Michael made a low hum of contentment, and Eric felt his nerves crackle. What in the world was he doing? He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Michael’s reflection pressed against him.

Michael was perfectly happy to spend the rest of the day like this, snuggled up to his friend. He was so warm, and smelled almost sweet… What kind of cologne did he wear? He would have to ask him later, Michael decided, and perhaps get some for himself. For now, though, he could try to attain the scent by pressing himself further into Eric, who had rather rosy cheeks at this point. 

Eric cleared his throat.

“Are you, um, feeling a little better?”

Michael nuzzled further into him.

“You’re so warm,” he muttered. 

Eric almost replied with “I wonder why,” but bit his tongue. 

“Oh… my god," a voice muttered out.

Gray had stepped into the room. 

Eric’s eyes widened as his brain began trying to explain the position he was in. Luckily, he didn’t need to because Michael beat him to it.

“Oh, hi, Graham,” he mumbled half-asleep, “you know, Eric is very comfy. We should hug each other more often.” 

Gray and Eric shared a look, the first looking quite amused and the latter looking bewildered. Eric’s mouth tried to form words, but Graham raised his hand as a sign to not bother.

“It seems like he’s very tired, fellas,” he spoke to the other men outside. He gave Eric a wink and walked out without another word.


End file.
